


Services Paid For

by Annibal



Series: Tethered Hawk [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitute Matthew, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't want to know how much research I did for this. I know far more about male prostitution than anyone needs to know, I am probably on a watch list after this. </p><p>I decided to bring Matthew's age down, there is a way bigger difference now with Matthew sitting around 22. Everything else is the same as I normally write, with Will a mix of book/tvshow Will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Services Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> You don't want to know how much research I did for this. I know far more about male prostitution than anyone needs to know, I am probably on a watch list after this. 
> 
> I decided to bring Matthew's age down, there is a way bigger difference now with Matthew sitting around 22. Everything else is the same as I normally write, with Will a mix of book/tvshow Will.

It 7pm Saturday, the taxi out to the little house was almost thirty dollars, but he would be reimbursed as soon as he got there. He knew he could trust this client. He has been a regular for over a year. Matthew had already showered in prep trying to wash off every touch of the last one. Some days had been worse than others, but today had been draining. Maybe it was because he knew it was his last day, it just seemed worse than normal. 

The shaking in his hands was mostly gone and he was already trying to pull himself together as he slipped out of the cab. Matthew normally avoided back to back, but this was one he would enjoy. It helped that he felt a bit of excitement about seeing him, already Matthew’s breath speeding up in anticipation. 

In his line of work, sex was half a show, over the years he managed to earn himself regulars. Matthew never really had to worry about safety anymore, or about where his next meal, word of mouth and his regulars were enough to live off of and even save up from. It had gotten better over the years.

This was the one customer it was hard to get into work mode with, his mind kept tricking him into feeling special and intimate. Matthew figured it would be a good way to finish his last day of work. His last night with someone he liked and then in two weeks he would be a normal nursing student like everyone else. 

It would be the same man that came to Matthew every second week, who smelled of old spice and the musk of living with too many dogs. 

He told Matthew to call him Will, he didn’t know if that was his real name, or not but it didn’t matter. It was always the same, after the first few times at a hotel. Will wanted the pretense they were dating; they would talk and touch before moving on to sex. He paid for long enough that Matthew would stay around after; lots more time spent talking and touching. Matthew supposed it was cheaper than a therapist, and Will always seemed more relaxed afterwards.

The first few times Will has been embarrassed and rushed out, but slowly he had gotten used to their pretend world and had asked Matthew to make home visits. 

Matthew found he looked forward to it as well, for a few hours he could pretend that he was with the man who took the time to make sure he felt good as well, who learned what he liked and worked within that. It was the only thing other than having extra cash that he was going to miss. 

His own interest in dating had flagged long ago, but with Will he remembered how it was to have someone hold him. It sparked loneliness deep inside him after he left; reminding him that Will was just another client. 

He slipped into the pretense as he walked up the steps, already feeling like he was coming home.

Matthew knew better than to knock, he opened the door and was greeted by the dogs rushing around him. 

“Hey guys.” 

Matthew bent down and tried to give each one a pet, they knew him well enough that they didn’t bark from more than excitement. As soon as they calmed down enough to back off he shut the door behind him. 

“I’m still dressing.”

He heard from the other room and Will entered with his curls still wet, tugging a shirt down over his abs. 

“I’m a little early.” 

Will’s arms slipped around his waist and he was pulled into a quick kiss. He enjoyed the feel of Will’s body against him, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I don’t mind hot lips, just good to see you.”

Matthew laughed softly at the endearment, winding his fingers in the damp hair. 

“How was work?” 

“Good, but it was a long day, felt like I had to answer a hundred questions.”

Matthew knew that meant it wasn’t really a good day after all. It meant contact and having them look him in the eyes, he had learned that Will could understand him a little too well and it wasn’t just him. It would be better to start off with something a little slow something that would keep Will from having to look at him.

“Want me to give you a backrub?”

“I would love that.”

“Take off your shirt, I brought lavender oil. The scent should help you relax with none of the burn that the wintergreen had last time.”

They both shared a laugh remembering the tingling that had followed when Will had fingered him. 

“Thank you.” 

Will stripped down to his boxers; they were just a little too tight like normal, so it clung to his thick thighs. Matthew knew the power in them as Will thrust into him. 

It was good to see Will comfortable and trusting of him. He didn’t even pause before he lay on his stomach and waited for Matthew in the blankets. Things had changed between them, Will had let him past some of his walls.

Matthew knew it would lead to sex, Will always wanted the first round right away, the second one would be much slower later on. So he prepared, setting the lube and condom on the night stand before bringing over the oil and dropping it beside Will. 

Will made a little hiss as the cool bottle pressed against him, but Matthew knew to let him wait. Will had to calm down from work and drawing out this first part would only be better for him. Matthew had to learn a lot about his clients to keep them on as regulars. 

He took the time while Will started to unwind to undress. Not bothering with even his underwear. After all he could start the teasing before he even finished the massage. 

By the time he was nude he could see the tension in Will’s shoulders had started to ease. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your long day while I start?”

Matthew knew that half of his work was talking, making the client calm and relaxed and in a good head space. The better they were feeling the better the sex would feel. He also knew Will well enough that he knew he had to get him to let it out before he could forget about it. 

Matthew crawled onto the bed and seated himself just above Will’s ass, shifting so that Will would feel his balls pressed against his spine. He took the cap off the bottle and poured a little into his hands, carefully rubbing them together to warm it up. Once it no longer felt cool he spread his hands out over Will’s shoulders before working inward to his neck, looking for any spots that might be holding tension.   
Will hesitated before speaking and Matthew started on his neck, feeling a small knot under his fingers.

“It was nothing insane. Everyone one seemed to have a question today. Midterms are next class and no one wanted to make a mistake because they misheard me. It’s just tiring, meeting with so many people, talking with them instead of at them.” 

Matthew could feel Will melting in his hands, each touch working to calm him.

“My boss wants me to come in as a special investigator to work with them on a case, I am not sure it’s good for me. I left Homicide because I couldn’t stop feeling he victims inside my head, understanding them.”

Matthew was finishing up, and he needed to start bringing Will back. 

“Then let me help you forget for a while.” 

He rolled his hips to let Will feel his nakedness before slipping off him. Will sat up and playfully pushed him against the bed. Will taking the control he needed in his life. He needed that more than the sex, and Matthew was glad to give it up to him. Will seemed to enjoy just how much he could take. 

Matthew leaned up just enough to catch Will’s lips, licking over his lips until they opened for him. From there he let Will take over, pushing his tongue in his mouth demandingly. Will kissed him like he fucked, it was full of need and hunger, kissing and nipping just on the edge of too much. He never crossed the line of what Matthew liked and it was easy for Matthew to interact with him and return his energy. 

Will’s hand slipped down his body, feeling his pale skin as he made his way down. Matthew could tell by the speed that Will was using that he really did need it. 

Fingers moved between his thighs, pushing them apart, and Matthew willingly obeyed, showing Will anything he wanted.

With Will he had no trouble becoming aroused and he was soon matching the tent in Will’s boxers. Being with Will was all about letting go.. 

He could feel Will touching his hole, fingering around it carefully. 

Matthew passed him the lube, and Will mumbled a thank you. He almost never waited for it to heat up, and Matthew help back a gasp as the fingers pushed inside him. 

There was still the edge of him being too rough as Will tried to quickly prepare him, Matthew knew that it didn’t matter that he was already ready. Will liked to play at dating and this was part of it. 

Although the kisses slowed done to small nips now that Will’s fingers were moving inside him, Matthew let Will do what he wanted, running his hands over Will’s sides and shoulders. Remembering the feeling so that when Matthew was finished this last time he could still bring up memories of Will. 

It wasn’t normal, he knew that. He was a commodity bought and paid for, but it was hard to remember that when he was here most weeks feeling Will’s touches and the pretense between them.

He could feel how much Will wanted him and he tried to encourage it. They had three hours; he would build up the slow burn the next time. Right now he would let Will own him. 

When the fingers left him and he felt Will tugging at his own boxers, Matthew reached for the condom, opening the package. 

Matthew slid the condom on slowly, letting Will press kisses on his neck as it covered him. He always let Matthew do this, and the slow coating of lube after because he was careful to make sure it was never cold. As soon as his hands stilled and it was fully on Will pushed him down against the bed, bringing his legs up over his arms to bend Matthew in half. 

No kissing Matthew had told himself a long time ago, but the first time they had met at Will’s house he had broken his rule, and not because he was pushed into it. Now it was almost expected the hungry meeting of lips as Will first thrust into him. 

Matthew could hardly move, only tense around Will each time he pulled almost all the way out, and rock slightly. That didn’t stop his hands from grabbing and his nails from digging in in encouragement as Will took what he needed from his body. 

There was an edge of pain as Will filled him, harsh and blunt and needy, but it was never more than he liked or could handle. He was thick enough that Matthew cling to him, and that he still sometimes lost his breath when Will really fucked him.

There was a danger to Will when he let go, but Matthew still knew he was safe even as their bodies rocked together. He understood him.

Will liked to do in total control with Matthew pinioned to the bed under him, he liked to use his ass and his mouth at the same time, as if he wanted to climb inside him. 

He felt safe in Will’s hands, so it was easy to let him take over and give himself over to the overwhelming feelings of warmth. 

The world narrowed down for Matthew, he didn’t notice the dogs still ambling in and out of the room, or the TV was on in the other room. It was just him and Will and the ache of their bodies moving together. The scent of sex in the air and the smell of old spice mixed with sweat. 

He knew Will liked to watch him come, watch as he shot over himself so he managed to mumble a warning into the kiss before letting himself go. Will pulled back and he could see the way he watched his cock as it pulsed. His skin was warm enough that Matthew hardly noticed as his own come splattered over his belly. 

Matthew was still coming back when he felt Will come, even through the condom he could feel his release.

Will didn’t pull out right away, staying between his legs and kissing him again, this time softly.

Matthew regretted that there wasn’t more time, he wished he could hold him between his legs and feel the weight of his body all night. 

“I was hoping we could do a weekend next time.”

Will mumbled into his mouth as if he was reading his mind. Matthew loved the weekends they spent. Normally Will couldn’t afford it, but every six months they would get a weekend spent in bed. 

There would be a few hours walking the dogs or sitting down by the river, but this was where it always ended up. Their natural attraction helping to spur that on.

He hadn’t intended to tell Will, but as he dragged his fingers over his back Matthew felt like he owed it to him. Partly because he didn’t want it to end.

“I’m quitting.”

Will shifted on him slipping from between his legs and sliding out of his hole. It was strange thinking that he wouldn’t be with Will like this again, and he wanted to grasp at the moment. 

“When?”

Matthew tilted his head with a small shrug.

“Tonight. I’m starting school in a few weeks.” 

Will closed his eyes and lay down beside him, pulling him close to his chest. Matthew could feel the loneliness he felt echoed in Will. 

“Good. Good for you.” 

His voice sounded a little hollow, and Matthew found himself wanting to make it better.

“I can do one last weekend if you want. I could use a little extra money.”

“How about next weekend?”

“Sounds great.”

Matthew curled closer trying to bring Will’s mind back to the here and now. He would have to think if there was anyone he could recommend to Will. He didn’t want to leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do this as a series. This story is 1/3.


End file.
